


Say My Name

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: Dirty talk has always been one of Sylvain’s favorite parts of sex – and that’s saying something. But Felix has always been a bit more…reticent about speaking during the act. The few times Sylvain has gotten Felix to voice what he wanted, their carnal conversations were still very much one-sided. And Sylvain is usually fine with that. After all, he’s a sucker for the strong, silent type.But he also has a hunch that despite how much Felix would hate to admit it, Felix secretly loves getting talked to while they’re going at it. Sylvain has seen the way Felix’s cheeks blush when he calls himkittenorsweetheart; he’s heard Felix’s moans grow louder and his panting intensify at Sylvain’s compliments and teasing; he’s felt the way Felix’s heartbeat races and his lithe, taut body trembles against his when he describes exactly how he’s going to fuck him...Or: Sylvain gets Felix to speak his mind.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Say My Name

“You like this, Fe?”

Sylvain snaps his hips and Felix whimpers and writhes below him. He thrusts in again and again, digging his fingertips into the pale ivory skin of Felix’s hips.

“What’s that?” Sylvain taunts. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

Felix moans, his jagged voice muffled by the pillow.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then,” he laughs, and Felix rocks his hips back up towards him in response.

Dirty talk has always been one of Sylvain’s favorite parts of sex – and that’s saying something. But Felix has always been a bit more…reticent about speaking during the act. The few times Sylvain has gotten Felix to voice what he wanted, their carnal conversations were still very much one-sided. And Sylvain is usually fine with that. After all, he’s a sucker for the strong, silent type.

But he also has a hunch that despite how much Felix would hate to admit it, Felix secretly loves getting talked to while they’re going at it. Sylvain has seen the way Felix’s cheeks blush when he calls him _kitten_ or _sweetheart_ ; he’s heard Felix’s moans grow louder and his panting intensify at Sylvain’s compliments and teasing; he’s felt the way Felix’s heartbeat races and his lithe, taut body trembles against his when he describes exactly how he’s going to fuck him.

He slows his thrusts, moving his hands to trace the sweet, sinuous curve of Felix’s arched back. “Tell me what you want, Fe.”

Felix makes a low moaning sound, but it’s not anything close to decipherable. Sylvain has a feeling that he’s not going to get anything useful out of Felix while he’s too busy getting pounded to string together a full sentence.

Grabbing Felix tight by the thighs, Sylvain buries himself deep inside and stops moving entirely. Felix whines in protest and tries to lean back into Sylvain, but Sylvain holds him in place and Felix groans again, straining against Sylvain’s firm grip.

Felix twists his head to glance over his shoulder at Sylvain as best he can, panting softly at the effort. His eyes are unfocused and glassy, his mouth hanging open, his face flushed a light rosy pink. Sylvain’s cock twitches inside Felix at the sight, eliciting another tiny whimper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Felix whines, “ _don’t stop, you idiot –”_

“I _said_ ,” Sylvain says _sotto voce_ , pressing his hips deeper as Felix yelps, fingers curling in the silk sheets below them, “tell me what you want.”

“I – I want – you.” Felix admits.

“Want me to do what?”

“Want you – want you to fuck me.”

“Be more specific, Fe.” Sylvain laughs.

Felix swears. “You never shut up, do you?”

Sylvain bears down with all his weight, pressing his broad chest flush against Felix’s muscled back. Felix moans loudly, his thighs quivering with want. “You’re not so quiet yourself.”

“Fuck you.” Felix groans, clenching down around Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain inhales sharply, tightening his hold on Felix. It takes all his willpower not to buck up into Felix’s tight heat immediately, but he can’t let him have what he wants just yet. Sylvain pets over Felix’s sides and grabs him around his torso, slotting his head in the crook of Felix’s shoulder and biting tiny constellations of love marks into his skin as he holds him close.

“ _Say it_.” Sylvain whispers hungrily.

Felix squirms beneath him, breathing heavily and clearly affected. “ _Ngh…_ want – want you deep inside me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Sylvain grins. He rolls his hips once more to emphasize his point, drawing another wail out of Felix as they start to move. Felix follows Sylvain’s lead as Sylvain slowly drags his cock halfway out of Felix’s entrance before pressing in again and again, the two developing a steady rhythm. “What else?”

“Want you – _ah! –_ to hold me down…”

“That’s it,” Sylvain coos, increasing the frequency of his thrusts as a reward, “keep going.”

“…want you to – to tease me.”

Sylvain frees an arm and reaches down, trailing his fingers along Felix’s underside and causing him to shudder in anticipation. He grasps Felix’s length firmly in his hand and Felix cries out with relief, nearly collapsing onto the bed.

“Like that?” Sylvain strokes Felix’s cock languidly in time with his thrusts, focusing all his energy into making him feel good.

Felix nods vigorously, burying his face in the pillow once more, thoroughly overwhelmed. He’s half mumbling, half moaning something over and over that Sylvain can’t quite make out. Sylvain growls. He needs to hear Felix’s voice. He winds his other hand through the inky strands of Felix’s bun and tugs sharply, pulling Felix’s head back as he takes him from behind.

 _“_ S–Syl _vain!”_

The way Felix moans his name is simultaneously the most beautiful and the most erotic thing Sylvain has ever heard. It’s like a siren song come to drag him down into the depths of desire – the adorable way Felix stutters on the _s_ ; how his pitch lilts upwards, needy and urgent; the sound of his voice breaking like shattered glass on the second syllable as he calls out just for him.

Felix is really getting into it now, his desperate panting picking up speed. “ _Sylvain,”_ he pleads, rocking back onto Sylvain’s hips as he’s steadily fucked into the mattress, “Sylvain, Sylvain, _Sylvain!”_

Every repetition is a shot of adrenaline straight into Sylvain’s veins, possessive pleasure pulsing through him and setting him alight with want. He pumps Felix up and down faster and faster, the heat in the pit of his stomach threatening to boil over. He’s not going to take be able to take it much longer.

“Felix,” he grunts, feeling himself teetering over the edge.

“ _Syl–”_ Felix cries.

“Felix – ah, _fuck!”_

Sylvain curses, hips bucking up erratically as he shoots his full release deep inside. He vaguely registers Felix convulsing below him, painting his hand and the sheets with streaks of white as he comes in sync with Sylvain.

They collapse in a heap together. Exhausted, Sylvain pulls a limp, fucked out Felix into the shelter of his open arms, cradling him as gently as he can. A surge of affection rushes through Sylvain when Felix instinctively leans into his warm, freckled chest.

The last thing Sylvain hears before drifting off is his own name, whispered from Felix’s lips like a prayer, barely audible over the soft sound of quiet breathing.

Sylvain smiles, blissful and content as he lets the night take him.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Felix being so fucked out that the only word he can remember is Sylvain's name...it's ruined me.
> 
> Also, Felix gets simultaneously incredibly embarrassed and ridiculously turned on by all the shit Sylvain says to him in bed. He secretly loves it though, and Sylvain knows it :)
> 
> [I have a Twitter](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)!


End file.
